User talk:NguyenAnhLam
Welcome New message 'About your recent contribution to the Claude page....' I found there were many errors in the Trivia you added. I'll go over them more thoroughly, but for the most part it's just a very questionable contribution that required very many edits for these reasons: *Many spelling and grammatical errors that I corrected in my first of 2 edits to the trivia *A lack of citation for the "theory" you mentioned, which I added a needed to in my first edit *A lack of hyperlinks to the people and games mentioned, which I fixed in my second edit as an afterthought *And now for the most important part: Contradicting your uncited theory with your own research, which makes the Trivia itself entirely null and void. While this wiki does allow for specualtion and theories, making a claim or theory/using someone else's claim or theory and then invalidating or contradicting it is very confusing to the reader, and it is something I'll be bringing up with one of the higher-ups as it might be too confusing for it to remain on the wiki. I personally had a very difficult time deciding whether to edit it so the first theory stays, your research stays, both stay and remain contradicting, or both are removed to stop the contradiction. I ended up choosing to keep it as is for now and talk to someone more experienced about the issue I am sorry that this has to be our first time communicating. I have no ill will towards you as a result of this, I'm simply interested in what's best for the wiki. I would love to hear your input on this; it may save us both some time if I know what you would like to do with it. The final say will obviously go to the higher-ups, but your input will be taken into consideration aand may change my mind or theirs on what to do with the contribution. I'll be sure to keep you updated on the state of the contribution, though I doubt much will change until I actually have time to speak with one of the admins (whihc I really don't at the moment, it's late and I've got some classes tomorrow). Hopefully this issue will be resolved soon and everyone can reach an agreement. Souleaterevans626 (talk) 05:26, August 30, 2016 (UTC) RE: Vietnam Hey, no need to ask, edit whatever you want. I've seen your edit and it looks fine. LS11sVaultBoy (Talk) 13:43, August 30, 2016 (UTC) RE:RE: Vietnam Okay, thank you. I wasn't entirely sure since I'm faily new here. I figure it's alway better to ask, especially regarding this. It looks like someone removed it anyways due to its speculative nature after NguyenAnhLam fixed it, so it doesn't really matter if it's contradictory anymore sice it's gone Souleaterevans626 (talk) 17:57, August 30, 2016 (UTC) RE: It was just someone rewriting the article in another language, it has been dealt with. Thanks anyway. LS11sVaultBoy (Talk) 12:53, December 30, 2017 (UTC) Are you a Vietnamese user? Hi, Lam I'm an admin of GTA Wiki Vietnamese, do you want to contribute with us? Bảo, Anthony Phan (talk page) (' ') 16:59, February 17, 2018 (UTC) RE: Vietnamese editors Thank you for bringing it to our attention. Both the original account and the puppet have now been blocked. Sam Talk 17:08, April 15, 2018 (UTC) :Yeah thanks, I suspected the 2nd was a sockpuppet but wasn't 100% certain, even after checking the activity on the vn wiki, so I just reverted their nonsense initially. Smurfy: illuminate - communicate - 22:02, April 15, 2018 (UTC)